


Just Right

by mooniva



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom bambam, F/M, Fingering, Marking, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniva/pseuds/mooniva
Summary: Bambam comes home from practice, stressed out, and you decide to cheer him up.





	Just Right

“I’m home!” Bambam called loudly, throwing his bags on the floor, tired from a long day of practice.

You were laying on the couch and turned at your boyfriend’s sudden arrival. “How was dance practice?” You asked, smiling at him.

Bambam sighed tiredly, running his fingers through his hair. “Exhausting. Our new choreography is really challenging.”

“I’m sure you do an amazing job!” You enthused. You loved watching him dance and you couldn’t wait to see the new dances.

Bambam simply shook his head with another sigh. “Not good enough. I have to keep practicing.” He responded dejectedly. “I’m going to go shower, let’s order something for dinner.” He waved at you as he headed off to the bathroom.

You stared after him worriedly. His schedule had been extremely busy lately and although he always put all his effort into his practices, he was never satisfied with the result. You were starting to get concerned by how down he had been lately and you wanted to cheer him up.

You just finished placing an order at his favorite noodle restaurant when you heard water running. You bit your lip excitedly, playing with your lip ring as you headed to the bathroom.

You knew exactly how to cheer your boyfriend up.

Bambam was standing under the hot water, eyes closed as he washed his hair, humming softly.

You quickly slid off your clothes and opened the shower door, hoping he wouldn’t hear it. You quietly stepped into the shower, behind your boyfriend, and sighed in relief as he kept washing his hair, his back to you, totally unaware of your presence.

You smirked as you wrapped one hand around his waist, using the other to massage the shampoo into his soft hair.

Bambam jumped in alarm and spun around to face you, opening his eyes in surprise. “Aish, Y/N, you scared me!”

You giggled softly. “So easily scared, daddy.” You murmured, running your fingers along his stomach.

Bambam’s eyes darkened at the name and he let both his hands land on your hips. “So why are you here, baby girl?”

“I thought you could use some cheering up, daddy” you smiled angelically up at him.

Bambam grinned eagerly. “You always know exactly what daddy needs.” He let go of your waist and stared down at his already hardening member before quickly turning the water off. “You want to be a good girl for daddy, right?” He asked kindly. He loved ordering you around but always wanted to make sure you felt comfortable.

You simply nodded eagerly in response.

“Then get on your knees, babygirl.” He held your hands, making sure you didn’t slip, as you knelt in the tub. He stroked your lip with his thumb. “Open up.”

You quickly obliged, opening your mouth as far as possible.

“So obedient,” Bambam smiled contentedly, but his smile quickly disappeared as he grabbed your red hair, entangling his hand in it. He used his other hand to stroke himself a few times before he placed the tip at the edge of your mouth.

Eager, you gave him a few kitten licks, enjoying the moans they elicited.

“Such a greedy little slut,” Bambam muttered, shoving his member into your mouth.

You gagged at the sudden intrusion, but quickly adjusted, putting your hands against his waist to steady yourself as you moved your mouth around his member.

“Just like that-“ Bambam whispered. “You’re doing so well.”

You hummed at his praise, the vibrations echoing against his member.

Bambam moaned again, using his tight grip on your hair to pull you closer to him, causing you to gag. Too caught up in the pleasure, Bambam ignored your gagging, thrusting in and out of your mouth.

You focused on the groans spilling out of his mouth, blinking away your tears as you held still for him.

After a couple more thrusts, Bambam moaned loudly. “You’re going to swallow it all for me right slut?” He demanded.

You bobbed your head, unable to speak.

“Good girl.” He muttered, finally releasing his load into your mouth.

You swallowed all of his release, making sure to lick him clean as he pulled out of your mouth.

“So greedy.” Bambam mused, smirking at you.

No longer focused on controlling your gag reflex, you realized just how wet and needy you were. You watched Bambam eagerly, waiting for him to touch you.

But instead of giving you what you quite obviously wanted, Bambam turned away from you and turned the shower back on, finishing getting the shampoo out of his hair.

You pouted as you stayed crouched on the shower floor. “Daddy-” you whined.

Bambam didn’t even turn to look at you.

“Daddy, please, I need you.” You begged him.

Bambam turned his head slightly to smirk at you. “I thought you were trying to cheer me up, why should I have to help you?” He kept washing his hair, going back to ignoring you.

“Fine.” You huffed angrily. If he wasn’t going to help you then you would just take care of yourself. You slowly slid a hand between your legs to your dripping core, letting loud moans spill out of your mouth as you slowly slid a finger into your entrance.

With your eyes closed in pleasure, you didn’t notice Bambam turn around, glaring down at you in utter disbelief.

You kept moving your finger while starting to stroke your clit with your thumb, as Bambam quickly turned the water off again and grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away from you.

You opened your eyes in surprise, staring up at him.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, slut?” Bambam demanded, his eyes sparkling with anger.

“If you weren’t going to take care of me then I was going to have to.” You pouted, annoyed that he had stopped you.

Bambam stared down at you for a second before easily picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, stepping out of the shower. He took you to the bedroom and threw you down on the bed.

“Now,” he demanded, “what’s daddy’s number one rule, kitten?” He glared at you.

You stared down at the bedsheets nervously, refusing to meet his gaze. “I’m not allowed to touch myself.” You whispered.

“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you.” Bambam snarled.

“Daddy’s number one rule is that I’m not allowed to touch myself.” You said louder, still not meeting his gaze.

“You’ve been a bad girl,” Bambam hummed. “I think daddy needs to punish you.”

You looked up as he sat down next to you. “Bend over my lap,” he patted his thighs. “You need to be punished.”

You knew that if you disobeyed at this point, your punishment would only get worse so you quickly moved until you were laying on top of his thighs, staring at the floor.

“Count for me, slut.” Bambam demanded, not giving you any other warning before he brought his hand down harshly.

You whimpered at the abrupt pain.

“I said to count or I’ll have to start all over.” Bambam warned harshly.

“O-one,” you whimpered.

“Good girl.” You could almost hear his smirk. “Fourteen more to go.”

You gulped at the number, but he didn’t give you any time to brace yourself as he kept bringing his hand down on the same spot over and over.

“Fourteen!” You finally screamed, tears pouring down your cheeks.

“You did really well, babygirl,” Bambam said kindly as he gently ran his hands over the marks he had left, carefully massaging it. “You took your punishment really well. I think you deserve a reward.”

He picked you up, turning you over as he gently laid you on the bed. “You’re already dripping wet,” he grinned up at you as he examined your core. “I think you liked your punishment a little too much, babygirl.” He sat up, looking at you carefully. “How do you want to be rewarded, babygirl?”

“Fuck me,” you whispered. “Fuck me please, daddy.” You begged, your core aching for him.

Bambam nodded, running his fingers along your slit before he inserted two fingers, stretching you out.

You whined at the feeling as he curled his fingers, hitting your spots, but it wasn’t enough. “More, daddy,” you whimpered, “I need you.”

Bambam nodded, pulling his fingers out before he lined his member up with your entrance. He slowly pushed himself into you, both of you moaning at the feeling.

Bambam slowly accelerated his thrusts, snapping his hips against yours as he filled you.

You whimpered with pleasure as you reached out, entangling your fingers in his hair.

Bambam leaned down, biting your neck hard enough to leave marks as he kept speeding up.

“Fuck-” you whispered as he slid his fingers down to your clit and began to abuse it, pinching and pulling at it.

He kept up his ministrations on your neck and clit as he kept thrusting into you and after a few minutes of this you were somehow already close. “Da-daddy,” you whimpered. “I think I’m going to cum.”

“Good girl.” Bambam murmured against your neck. “Cum for daddy.”

At his demand you felt your high rush over you, clenching around him as you threw your head back in pleasure.

Bambam helped you ride out your high, before he pulled out of you stroking himself a couple times before exploding all over your breasts and stomach with a loud groan.

You lay there, panting, as Bambam smiled proudly at you. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N, the perfect babygirl.”

You smiled tiredly at him as he went to grab a warm washcloth, cleaning his release off of you. “You did so well.”

You reached up to stroke his face, “do you feel less stressed?” You asked him softly.

Bambam rubbed his nose against yours. “Of course, you’re so good to me.”

You kissed him gently, wrapping your arms around him before the doorbell rang.

“Oh fuck,” your eyes widened. “I forgot I ordered dinner.”

Bambam laughed, throwing on some clothes to hurry and go get the food. After a few minutes you heard an excited exclamation. “You got my favorite!” He screamed childishly. “You’re the best!”

You giggled at his abrupt change in behavior, putting on one of his hoodies before you went out to join your now-happy boyfriend for dinner.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
